The Crate
by scanfan
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Scandal and exploring the Huck and Quinn storyline.


Huck ANSWER ME she screamed as he lay curled up on the floor outside the crate. Whoever had put him in there new what they were doing. He clearly was completely unreachable completely buried in the memories of what B613 had done to him.

Quinn bit her lip as her brow furrowed. Olivia would be able to help but there was no time. Whoever put him in that crate could be back at any moment. She had to get them out of there. She could figure it out. Huck had said she was a natural right? She though a she blinked back tears. He just looked so helpless laying there eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. Huck let out a moan and Quinn began to panic. "What can I do?" She thought. He was too heavy to carry...

Then the sound of footsteps starting coming up from behind her around the hall. She spun her head around soft curls whirling around her anxious eyes.

Then instant relief.."Harrison, Abby!" Her voice shook a little in shock as she recognized her fellow gladiators. But how did you find us? Abby laughed, "Huck had us imbed a tracking device in him when he realized B613 wasn't going to stay I thought it was a little creepy at the time but when you both took so long to get back to OPA we checked it... "

"We have to go" Harrison urged as he wrapped an arm around Huck, Abby get his other arm. Quinn, can you walk?

Quinn felt embarrassed for freezing "y-yes." she said quickly jumping to her feet.

With the three of them helping they were able to get Huck back to Harrison's car and sped away just as another set of footsteps starting coming closer to the entrance. Whoever had locked Huck was not going to be happy to have their sadist torture ended so prematurely.

They drove to OPA.

"Huck won't be safe at his apartment, they will look for him there." Abby said a sad brief glimmer in her eye when she remembered having to hide for the first time from her exhusband. "Quinn, Harrison and I need to get back to Olivia there has been a attack at the white house a direct threat to Fitz's son, can you stay with Huck?"

They didn't wait for her response before whisking away leaving her again with Huck He was backed against a corner in the office.

Quinn didn't like seeing him like this as much as he confused her and sometimes made her angry she knew she needed to be there for him.

She bent down. "Huck" she whispered and bent down to make eye contact.

But Huck wouldn't look at her. He was looking past with hollow eyes clearly reliving the hole.

"Huck! You have to snap out of it you can't let them control you. We are gladiators we don't cry we don't give up" She pleaded but no amount of begging made that hollow look leave his eyes.

Suddenly Quinn got angry. "So he was locked in a crate for a few minutes? My whole LIFE was turned upside down and there is no going back. Everyone has to move forward no matter how dark their past is" she thought. If words wouldn't work she would have to try something else.

She jerked Huck's collar forward and pulled a utility knife from a nearby table she had been using to open boxes. Remembering to keep her eyes focused on the target, just like Huck had taught her, she brought he tip of the blade across his right cheek bringing the slightest bead of blood to the surface. It was enough to snap Huck into awareness. His tongue reached out to taste the trail of blood and his dark eyes widened.

He growled and slammed her back knocking the wind out of her before pouncing. "What the f-ckd Quinn" he yelled as he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"Well! I had to do something you weren't responding to normal tactics. Are-Are you okay now?" She stammered trying to catch her breath as she shifted painfully beneath him. A slight confusing flutter in her chest with the feeling of his hips pressed into hers.

Huck was staring intensely at her with his brow furrowed still with an iron grip on her wrist.

"You can't be like me Quinn. Friends don't cut each other open when the other one doesn't respond!"

Huck then released her wiping the blood from his cheek but only smearing it further.

Quinn suddenly felt the urge to lick it off his face to taste him but instead stood up and smoothed her jacket with her fingers. Tossing a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "So you're okay now I take it?" As she started to walk out annoyed that her attempts to help only made him angry.

"Quinn wait" Huck said. "I don't want to be alone tonight".

Quinns hazel eyes widened at his words. "Oh" she managed to get out softly.

"Just come on" He said he hated when she looked to doe eyed and innocent it made the monster in him want to consume her to eat her whole and throw away the bones. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her down to the couch to sit next to him. Instead she popped back up.

"I should make sure they didn't bug the office. We need to do a sweep. You can wait here if you want"

She spun on her kitten-heels and Huck watched her as she left. Then laid down slowly exhausted from the events and quickly felt his eyes get heavy before drifting off.


End file.
